


Never Too Old

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birth, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Jensen Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3465002">Age Old Questions</a>:<br/>Jensen is finding out that having another baby isn't too hard on him. Jackson, however, isn't sure what to do with himself as a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, I'm just using names and faces for my own writing therapy.  
>  **Author's Note** : I blame [Kadysn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn) for this. But she needed schmoop.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/16592137520)

Jensen heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen; unsuspiciously, it sounded like it was from the area of their kitchen the cabinet containing all their snacks was located. Rolling his eyes knowingly, he braces the small of his back and pushes off of the couch. It took a moment for him to get his balance but even with his hugely pregnant belly, Jensen manages to get to the kitchen before the predictable sounds of a crying seven year old kicks into high gear. Stepping into the kitchen, Jensen finds his son sprawled out on the kitchen floor covered in a waterfall of snack packages and looking dazed. There is no doubt that the child is unharmed but as soon as their eyes met, Jackson starts letting out messy loud sobs.

“I’m sorry daddy!” He rubs at his face and tries to get up from the floor but his legs kick out and he lands on his butt again, making the crying increase.

“Jackson,” Jensen huffs, not sure if he should laugh at the fact that Jackson is getting worked up over nothing while covered in cookies or if he should scold his son for getting into trouble. The boy looks up at him with tears welling in his green eyes and Jensen gives him a soft smile. “Jackson, baby, what were you doing?”

Rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand, Jackson sniffles loudly. “I’m sorry daddy. I really am!” He tries to get up again, this time succeeding and running for Jensen’s legs.

Jensen’s prepared for this – he’s armed with an arsenal of knowledge about the way Jackson ticks – and grabs onto the counter for balance before his son bowls him over. “I know you are, baby, but what were you doing?” he asks again as he ruffles Jackson’s hair. He’s struck by the fact that Jackson isn’t going to be his baby for much longer; from the way he’s feeling lately, Jensen doesn’t think it will be more than a day or two before another new human gets to steal the title of “baby”. Although, Jackson’s always going to be his first born. No one can take that away from him. Even still, Jensen has to hold himself back from crying along with his son. It’s completely ridiculous to get so upset over the thought, but it’s a real feeling and he can’t help himself.

“I was,” Jackson pauses to suck a loud sniffle through his nose. “I was hungry and I wanted cookies. And…and…and…And I know you said not to go into the cabinet but I was _really_ careful and I climbed on the chair but it wobbled and I slipped. And…and…and…” Another loud sniffle cuts him off. “And I grabbed the shelf but it pulled away and…and…and I broke everything and I hurt my butt and I broke the cookies.” He says more but the words are unintelligible because he’s buried his face in Jensen’s side.

This time, Jensen does laugh, low and under his breath. Jackson’s caught in a ramble, seemingly snagged on the word “and”. He’s upset that Jackson disobeyed their rules but knows there is something bigger going on. It’s not like Jackson to behave this way. He’s a rough and tumble kid, a fall on his butt wouldn’t result in this cry-fest. “Jackson, I would have gotten you the cookies. All you had to do was ask. I was just sitting on the couch resting.”

“But dad said not to bother you. He said to be good and let you rest because the baby is making you tired all the time and that I have to make sure to be a good big brother and help you. He…he…he said I had to be good,” he repeats on a sob.

A light bulb goes off in Jensen’s head and he puts a hand on Jackson’s back to press them closer together. “You _are_ good baby. You’re not bothering me. You could have asked me.”

“But dad _said_!” Jackson rubs his face along his father’s clothing and Jensen knows there will be snot left in his wake. “I didn’t want to make you get up. Because you look like you hurt when you have to get up. And you make that sound, you know? Like this,” he exaggeratingly mimics Jensen’s exasperated sighing sounds. “I don’t want to make you hurt.”

Jensen smiles, suddenly proud of his son for being so insightful and observant. “You’re too smart, you know that?” He hadn’t realized that his discomfort was so obvious to a seven year old but Jackson was right; he had been exceedingly uncomfortable lately. And while he never took that out on their son, he could see where Jackson might have gotten the wrong idea. “Come sit with me, we need to talk about this.” He looks over to the mess Jackson had created and knows there is no way in hell he is getting down on his hands and knees to pick it up. “Dad will clean up the mess when he gets home, okay?”

Jackson gives a silent nod and follows Jensen to the couch. When he gets there, he curls up in the middle, pulling a blanket to his face so he can rub his tear streaked cheeks into it. Jensen sits down next to him, propping up some pillows so that he can recline slightly on his left side. He isn’t settled more than thirty seconds before Jackson is attached to him again. “Easy, J,” he warns while shifting his belly so his son can wrap around him more comfortably. 39 weeks in and he is _done_. Cooked. Ready to not have a hitchhiker in control of his body. He rubs a hand over his middle a feels the little one give a kick. Jackson must have felt it too because suddenly there are tiny hands next to his own, rubbing the same circles over the swollen area.

“Baby kicking?” Jackson asks.

“Yeah.”

“Does it hurt?” Jackson wipes away the remaining tears with one hand, eyes suddenly more interested in Jensen’s middle than seeking redemption.

“Only a little. Not bad. Just…kind of…cramped.” Jensen reaches for an analogy that Jackson will understand. “Like, when you’re squished in the car with your cousins and you can’t wait to get out.”

Jackson nods. “The baby wants to get out, huh?”

Jensen hums an affirmative and nods. “Yeah. He or she keeps telling me that. And listen, that’s why we have to talk.”

Thinking he’s suddenly in trouble again, Jackson backpedals from his calmer mood and lands near tears again. “I’m _sorry_ , daddy. I am. I didn’t mean to make you or the baby upset. And I didn’t want to hurt you and –”

“Jackson, shh, it’s okay.” Jensen wraps and arm around Jackson and keeps him close. “I’m not mad. Really. That’s not what we need to talk about.” He rubs a hand along Jackson’s back in the calming motion that has worked like a charm since he was born. It’s something he learned from the moment Jackson was placed in his arms and wouldn’t stop crying for anyone but him. It’s been reinforced by sleepless nights when Jackson was sick or when he woke from nightmares. Jared knows the trick too but Jensen’s the one who discovered it, he’s the one who had no idea how to parent a newborn but figured his son out anyway. He misses the weight that newborn Jackson used to have when placed over his chest but he figures the weight of his growing son against his hip is pretty good too. It means the boy’s thriving. Looking down, he hushes Jackson and finds himself calmly rubbing his belly and his son at the same speed. “Why do you think you hurt me?”

“Dad said,” Jackson starts but Jensen cuts him off.

“Dad said that you had to be good while he was at work today. And you _are_ being good. Why do you think you hurt me?”

“Because you keep breathing funny. And I don’t want to make you get up or do anything.”

Jensen considers this. He assumes by “breathing funny”, Jackson means the slow drawn out breaths Jensen has fallen into a pattern of. He can’t help himself. His belly is tight and he’s uncomfortable. This kid is coming _soon_ and the breathing helps the discomfort. As a whole, he can’t complain. The pregnancy had been awesome, in fact, it was easier than Jackson’s. For whatever concerns he had about his age, the baby seems compatible with Jensen and he’d hardly hit any speedbumps. He feel great, as crazy as that sounds, and looks great. Only his belly had grown to accommodate their child. His doctor even allowed him to work right up until last week. Nearing the end, however, left him tired and sore. Up until now, he’d been able to keep up with Jackson, but the kid’s energy levels are sky high and he has to take a step back. “Jackson, you know that none of that is your fault, right? Daddy wants to hang out with you and take care of you, but sometimes, when people have babies, they also have to remember to take care of themselves. It’s not because you are being bad. _You_ are not hurting me. _You_ are not bothering me.”

“But – ”

“No ‘but’. You are a very good boy. And you’re going to be an amazing brother. Right?”

Jackson stays silent, nibbling his lip and burrowing into Jensen’s side. His face rests along Jensen’s middle, pressing closer when he feels movement inside his father’s womb.

Trying to coax a response from Jackson, Jensen continues. “I know it might be weird having a little sibling since you’ve been our only baby for seven years. But I know you’re going to be awesome. You already are. You talk to the baby all the time and I bet you that he or she already knows your voice and who you are.”

“Really?” Jackson pipes up.

“Absolutely. That’s why dad talks to my belly all the time too.”

“Ohh.” Jackson sucks his lips in and leans towards Jensen’s middle. “Hi, baby. Dad said I have to be a good big brother. And…I really want to be…to be a big brother. But, can you come out soon? Daddy doesn’t look too comfortable and I want you to come out so I can help take care of you.” He puts both hands on Jensen’s belly as he speaks. “Oh, yeah,” his eyes light up in realization. “I’m Jackson. I’m your big brother.”

“You’re going to help take care of the baby?” Jensen is touched by his son’s offer. At seven, Jackson’s world it chock full of activities and his foray into social skills. The offer is a touching one.

“Can I?”

“Of course you can,” Jensen smiles but ends up gasping. He tried to stop himself but a low cramp knocked the wind out of him. “I’m fine, baby. Your little sister or brother is just getting cramped up. You didn’t love being inside me near the end either.” He smiles at the memory and remembers that it’s probably for the best that the roles in their household aren’t reversed – that Jared isn’t the carrier in the relationship. Jensen is calmer about things, whereas Jared jumps to excitable conclusions. Despite being like Jensen at his core, Jackson is so much like Jared in that respect; he gets anxious at every sound of discomfort Jensen makes. “Hey, Jack? You know, even though we’re all going to have a new baby soon, you will always be my baby. I’ll always love you.”

“Even when I break all the cookies?”

“Even then,” Jensen says softly. “But how about you remember not to go into the high cabinets without help, okay?”

“Okay.” Jackson yawns, making him look years younger and infinitely more innocent. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are and I forgive you.” Jensen lays back on the couch, unsurprised when Jackson follows suit, hands still on his father’s pregnant middle. “Wanna feel its foot? It’s right here,” Jensen says as he guides Jackson’s hand towards what he _knows_ is the baby’s foot.

“Where’s the other one?” Jackson searches.

“You can’t feel that one but I do.”

“Can I talk to it? Will that bother you” The boy’s voice has gone quieter, laced with signs that he’s exhausted himself from his meltdown in the kitchen.

“It won’t bother me. It’ll be nice. Let you two get to know each other.” Jensen rubs the swell and swallows an attempt to breathe through the discomfort in the area.

As it turns out, Jackson _is_ pretty exhausted. He gets a few sweet sentences in before his words slur as he drops off into sleep. Jensen’s glad for it because while Jackson’s breathing evens out, he finds himself falling into his own rhythm of calculated breaths. The moment with his son had been worth stifling his discomfort but now that the boy is out cold, Jensen doesn’t try to avoid the inevitable. He rolls his hips and it does nothing to alleviate the pressure. Jackson’s still draped over his belly, making him hot but he doesn’t have the heart to disturb him. It’s not like he has anywhere to go at the moment.

Closing his eyes, Jensen focuses on other things. He and Jared are more than ready for all of this. Fears over being too hold to have another baby have long been dampened and they’ve got a nursery set up and waiting for their new little one.

Jensen finds, the second time around, he’s actually able to enjoy his pregnancy. Having done it once before, the level of uncertainty is gone and he’s not overly anxious. As soon as his doctor put him at ease that there is no reason his pregnancy should be labeled as high risk, he let himself relax. Allowing himself that, he’s been able to ride out the weeks. Sure, he may have started as the anxious parent-to-be, but now he’s got it under control. He can do this.

The tension in his belly keeps up and he rubs the underside, lifting it and testing. The kid is head down and low, completely determined to meet big brother Jackson within the day. If it hadn’t been so close to the time that Jared always arrives home, Jensen would have needed to call him.

Since Jared’s actions became like clockwork as Jensen neared the end of his pregnancy, there is little to do but wait and ride out what Jensen is now sure are contractions.

The front door opens exactly when it is supposed to, Jared sweeping in with loud movements.

“Shush!” Jensen warns. He waits until Jared is in eyesight to whisper, “Jackson’s sleeping.”

“Oh,” Jared says, falling into hushed tones himself. All of the sudden, Jared’s actions are dosed with elements of creeping silently. Things are slowed down and made softer. Leaning towards Jensen, he kisses him on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jensen whispers back, smiling against Jared’s kiss.

“How are you guys?” Jared’s staring at Jensen but his hand lands on Jensen’s middle and then gently runs over Jackson’s sleeping form.

“We’re…good. I’ve been crampy and none too quiet about the fact, making Jackson think he wasn’t following your orders to make sure to not bother me. We had a little mini-meltdown in the kitchen.” Jensen makes a gesture with his head towards the room in question. “He climbed on the counter and slipped.”

Jared’s eyes go wide. “Is he okay?” he asks at his normal volume before correcting himself. “Sorry.”

“He’s fine. We talked it out. But there is a mess in the kitchen. I couldn’t get down on the floor to clean it up.” Jensen shifts and winces as he tries to roll onto his left more, taking Jackson with him. He’s about to say more but Jared’s out of the room already, in search of his cleanup duty. “Jay?”

There is the crinkling sound of snack bags and sweeping as Jared gets caught up in the kitchen.

“Jared?” Jensen says, louder but still whispered. Nothing happens. “Jared!” This time he’s speaking at full volume. Jackson whines, rolls closer to Jensen, buries his face in his middle but stays asleep.

Poking his head out from the kitchen, Jared’s eyebrows knit in confusion and he his palms held upright. “What?”

“I’m also in labor.”

Jensen swears he sees Jared pale when the man blabbers through, “you're what?”

“I’m in labor.” Jensen doesn’t appreciate that his body kicks in to make sure everyone is aware of that fact. “And…you need to put Jackson in his bed because these contractions are just going to get worse and I really need to get up.”

“Seriously, Jen? You’re more worried about waking our son up than…I don’t know…maybe getting up and calling someone?” Jared blinks at his husband in disbelief, his features painted with worry and nervousness.

Staying calm flies out the window. It’s mostly Jared’s fault. He carries an excited air around him and Jensen finds himself caught up in it more often than not. Right now, however, Jensen knows what he’s doing. He knows this is going to take some time. “Jared…I need you to _not_ freak out right now and _not_ to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do. Because, I’m fine. The baby is fine. But, for a seven year old, Jackson had a rough day. And I _really_ need to make sure he doesn’t see me like this right now. _I can’t do that to him_. He already thinks he’s a burden, I don’t need him waking up to me huffing and puffing. So, I _really_ need you to pick up our son and trust me. Okay? Because I can’t stand him thinking that any of my discomfort is his fault. He doesn’t understand. So _please_ , Jared. I need…I need…” Jensen has to pant for air. Once he stops speaking, he’s aware of how panicked he is starting to sound himself and maybe there is some truth to that. He’s about to have a baby; it’s not exactly a walk in the park.

“Okay, okay!” Jared says in surrender, holding both hands in the air. “I get it. I…I’m just…it’s just…” He swallows and scratches the back of his head. “It’s an exciting time, Jen.” Smiling like a loon, his expression turns sweet. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“We are. And I’d rather not have it on the couch with our son watching. So…” He closes his eyes and curls in on himself. The pressure that had been building gives way and he gasps. There is wetness between his legs. “Oh,” he whispers dumbly. Things are going faster than he remembers. Maybe he should have gotten a move on things a while ago. Jared is staring at him for answers and he can’t seem to get the words out. Making a gesture towards his middle, where Jackson is still curled around his bump, he tries to insinuate that Jared should move their son. Once Jackson is swooped into Jared’s arms, snuffling in his sleep and clinging to his other father, Jensen gives a sheepish smile. “So, my water just broke.”

“Your what?” But Jared heard perfectly well, as evidenced by the glare he throws his husband. Still talking in hushed tones, he tries to sound imposing but it comes off falling short. “I’m putting him to bed and then I am calling my parents. They are going to stay with him while we go to the hospital.” He purses his lips and juts his chin a bit to make sure his husband knows he means business.

There is no argument on Jensen’s part. He wants drugs and he isn’t going to get them sitting around on the couch.

***

“Breathe, Jen,” Jared sooths as he holds onto his husband. Jensen is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, holding onto Jared and huffing into the skin of his neck.

“I. Am.” Jensen scrunches his nose and rides out the contraction.

“Don’t move,” the anesthesiologist warns, waiting for Jensen to obey completely before administering the epidural.

Jared ends up pressing their foreheads together, locking eyes so that they can’t see anything else. “You’re doing so good.”

Jensen licks his lips and groans. “Thanks,” he breathes out.

Once the pain meds start to kick in, Jensen’s a happier camper. Labor with Jackson had been longer than this, but he remembers this pain. It’s the same kind.

He also remembers epidurals.

He likes them.

Jared’s parents swing by with Jackson so the little boy can say goodnight. They are given the A-Okay to spend some time with Jensen while he’s laboring. The refrain is nice and keeps Jensen in his calm-zone. Jackson gives Jensen’s belly a firm talking to, and makes the baby promise not to hurt his daddy on the way out.

Jensen snorts over that one because it’s a tall order. Even though he knows it will hurt, he’ll spare his son those details. Jared and Jensen give him goodnight kisses and promise him that grandma and grandpa will bring him to see the new baby as soon as possible. Jensen knows the part of the night has come when his in-laws are supposed to bring Jackson home but he can’t figure out a way to unlatch his arms from circling around his son. He won’t let him go and Jackson seems to have the same problem.

“Jared,” Jensen says, pleading with his husband for help.

“It’s okay, Jen. It’s only for a little while.”

“I know. But…after today, I just feel like I am abandoning him.” Jensen sighs and rests his chin on Jackson’s head.

“You’re not.” Kissing Jensen’s forehead, he pulls Jackson into his own arms. The connection leaves Jared suffering from similar issue as his husband; suddenly his arms won’t put their son down. Jackson isn’t squirming to get away from the prolonged sign of affection like he usually is and Jared can’t help himself from squeezing tighter. “Jen,” he whispers over Jackson’s head. “We’re not going to be a family of three anymore.”

“I know,” Jensen mouths. For as excited as he is about that fact, parting from being a family of three before landing as a family of four comes with some growing pains. And other pains, because despite the epidural, he winces at the pressure in his hips. “Okay, time to go Jackson.”

Jackson nods and Jensen gets a kiss from his mother-in-law and shoulder squeeze from his father-in-law.

When judged against Jackson’s birth, the rest goes comparatively fast.

Jensen’s doctor, Dr. Browning, is impressed with how efficiently Jensen has labored. She checks in on him throughout the night, making sure he’s aware that everything looks right on schedule. Everything about her is exactly what Jensen needs right now because it’s been seven years since he had a baby and he’s a little rusty.

Around midnight, Dr. Browning deems Jensen ready to “push that kid out.”

There are stirrups and additional nurses in the room, but before Jensen is ready, he’s got his legs spread, a sheet draped over the area for modesty and three people staring at his birth canal as he gives his first push.

“Oh, yeah, you’re ready. Little one wants to make this easy for you,” Dr. Browning says, snapping on a pair of gloves. “No hours of pushing for you.”

“That’s good,” Jensen huffs out, trying to sound relieved but the words come out strained because he’s still pushing. He takes a deep breath and pushes again, tensing his body and pushing against the stirrups. Pushing feels good, way better than laboring with nothing to do. He’s not afraid of it and lets it happen. Licking his lips, he starts pushing again because his body is screaming at him to do so. Everything is focused on bringing the baby into the world and he ends his push with a rush of air leaving his lungs. “I need to…to stop for a minute.”

“Whatever you need,” the doctor says. She smiles and scoots forward. “You’re doing real good. Those were good pushes.”

Jensen nods and falls back onto the pillow. Using the hand that isn’t holding Jared’s, he rubs his middle with slow drawn out strokes. “I’m getting better at this, huh?” he jokes at Jared, giving a loopy smile.

“You were never bad at it to begin with.” Jared looks down at their hands and realizes he’s squeezing Jensen more than his husband it squeezing him. His eyes are heavy with a mix of emotions but pride and gratitude are close to the surface and they’re are gleaming with wetness.

Grasping his belly, Jensen scrunches his nose up. “Can I push?”

“Whenever you’re ready, Jensen.” Dr. Browning focuses as her patient wastes no time getting to work. “Good push! Good job! Keep going if you can.”

Jensen gears up for another push and bears down. It’s intense and he knows the baby is _right there_ , ready to come into the world if he can just get the head out. He scrambles to grab the back of his thighs and pulls on them as he pushes. “Oh, god. Heads coming,” he grits out. “Nnngh!”

Supporting the parting skin as the head starts to crown, Dr. Browning cheers. “Another push, Jensen. You’ve almost got it. Deep breath and _push_.”

This time, Jensen is the one squeezing Jared’s hand as he pants, sucks in a lungful of air and pushes hard. The burning and pressure is immense but he keeps going. It hurts and feels amazing at the same time because he’s doing _it_. His body is working with him. “Jared!” He yelps as he bears down again, thighs shaking.

“Head’s out!” a nurse shouts.

“Oh thank god,” Jensen huffs out, taking a moment to rest against the pillows. “Jared…he…she…is okay?”

Jared looks to the doctor for clarification and gets the nod and smile he needs before reassuring his husband. “The baby is fine. You’re doing great.” He rubs Jensen’s pregnant belly and smiles. “You’re amazing. You…giving me this…. _again_. I love that you can do this for us.” Jared’s heart is snagged on the sentiment and he brushes the tears in his eyes.

Jensen loves him a thousand times more than yesterday. He wants to say that but he’s _got to_ push. Pitching forward, he gives it his all and yells through a push.

“Come on, Jensen. Harder. Go for it.” Dr. Browning coaches.

“Tryin’,” he gets out between sucking in a breath and going at it again. The shoulders are being tricky and he pants heavily. “I got this,” he says to no one and everyone.”

“Hell yeah you do!” Jared agrees. “Come on, Jen. A little more.”

Jensen needs a minute. He needs to figure out a way to focus all his energy and get his body to deliver their baby. Trying to open his hips, he is focused as he stares at the wall ahead of him and pushes. It works and he chases the tail end of the contraction with a strong push. “I’m too old for this,” Jensen gripes. He doesn’t mean it, not really, but complaining about it cuts the tension for him.

“Jen – ” Jared starts but doesn’t get a chance to finish when Jensen yanks him closer for support, pulling their bodies together as he squeezes his eyes closed and groans.

“That’s it. Little more,” Dr. Browning says with a voice full of awe. Jensen listens and within seconds she is holding onto a slippery newborn. “Happy birthday!” She flips the baby over in her arms, rubbing its chest to get it breathing and checking between its legs. “It’s a girl.”

Jensen gasps and pushes up on his elbows, trying to get a better look at his daughter. She’s quiet, but once the doctor lifts her up, she starts wailing. The cries are wet and uncertain, reverberating against the walls. “Come here, baby.” Jensen reaches out blindly, fingers grasping a few inches away from the crying newborn.

“Here you go,” Dr. Browning sing-songs while placing the baby in Jensen’s capable hands. “She’s a looker. And loud too.”

Kissing her immediately, Jensen keeps his lips on her forehead. “Hi sweetheart.” He holds her balled up fists in his hands and brings them to his lips. He knows these hands as well as the little legs that she’s curling up against her belly like a little frog. She’s crying hard enough to leave her face is red. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He’s smiling so hard it hurts. He can’t believe he thought for a minute that he wouldn’t be able to do this again. This moment is one he wants so badly that he’s crying and he knows he’ll never doubt himself again.

“She’s beautiful,” Jared says after some trouble finding his voice. He puts his hand on her back, practically blanketing her whole body with it. She calms down considerably at her father’s magic touch. Leaning down, Jared kisses her head. “Oh my god, I love you. You’re here and I love you.” He laughs and kisses her again. Before pulling away, he twists towards Jensen and kisses his lips. “And I love you for getting us here. Watching you deliver her? You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Jensen gives an open mouthed grin, a little crazed from the adrenaline rush he’s landed in. He remembers Jared saying something similar in the moments after Jackson was born but that day was a lot more trying and full of fear. This time, Jensen was still anxious that everything would turn out okay but he had an element of control. “I love you too, you big sap.” Jensen laughs and snuggles his daughter closer. “Are you…crying?”

Jared doesn’t even try to hide it. He laughs as a tear rolls down his cheek, swatting at it with the back of his hand. “Yes. Yes I am. I watched my husband give birth to our baby girl and I’m crying. Problem?” He knocks foreheads with Jensen, smiling despite the defensive tone.

“Naw. I’m crying too. She’s crying. We’re all crying.” Jensen gazes down at his daughter and shushes her again, letting Jared rub her back and hoping the same trick that works for their son will work on her.

It does, but only in time for the doctor to pull her away. “Jared, you want to cut the cord?”

Jared nods. He’d been too emotional and shaky to do so for Jackson, but he’s holding it together now. “Yeah. And then we gotta name her, Jen.”

Jared severs the connection between Jensen and their daughter, scooping her up and bringing her to get checked out. He doesn’t leave her for a minute. By the time Jared returns with her, she is wrapped up and clean, little hands poking out from her swaddling blanket and eyes trying to decide if they want to stay open or not. They look like Jared’s eyes and Jensen’s heart skips a beat.

“I like Julianna,” Jensen says softly onces Jared transfer the baby into his arms again. “What do you think? I know you wanted a J name but…she doesn’t seem like a Jessie. And – ”

“It’s perfect.” Jared smiles and strokes the baby’s cheek. “Hi, Julianna. Welcome to the world. We’re your parents.” He stops and looks up at Jensen. “Oh god, that’s so cliché isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but who cares.” Jensen lays back and lets Jared fuss over Julianna. He’s tired and knows his work isn’t done yet but he takes the minute to bask in it all before things get more complicated.

“We’re glad you’re here, but you have a big brother you have to meet. He’s excited to meet you and…you’re lucky because he’s going to be the best big brother. He promised. Just…forgive him if he doesn’t think you’re that cool sometimes. He told me he’d love a little sister but we think he really wanted a brother.” Jared kisses the sleepy baby’s forehead and smooths over her feather soft blonde hair.

Jensen’s brain snaps back to Jackson. “Jay, can you call your mom? I know it’s late but…I – ”

“I know, Jen. I get it.” Jared smiles knowingly. “You two hang tight, I’ll go make the call. Take care of my little princess.”

***

Jackson tip-toes into the room, needing a reassuring nudge from his grandmother before he edges his way into Jensen’s hospital room. “Daddy?” he questions in a voice small enough to almost go unnoticed.

Jensen’s whole face lights up. He’s sore and tired but seeing his oldest is doing wonders for his emotional exhaustion. “Jackson! Hi, baby.”

Jackson smiles, goes to run and then slows himself, looking back towards his grandparents.

“It’s okay, buddy. You can come in. We missed you,” Jared says from his seat beside Jensen, completely surprised that his parents are obeying his wishes to have a few minutes of family time before the onslaught of guests wanting to meet Julianna.

With permission granted, Jackson scampers towards Jared, hugging him and crawling onto his lap at the same time. “Did daddy have the baby?”

Jensen smiles. “I sure did. Do you want to meet your new sibling?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Come on up here on the bed beside me. Be gentle, okay? Dad will help you.” Jensen gestures towards the small space on the bed at his left. Jared swings Jackson up and their son is exceedingly careful in not jostling the bed. Once he’s settled, Jensen shifts so that the little bundle in his arms is on display. “Jackson, meet your sister. This is Julianna.”

Jackson’s eyes blink wide and he has to push up as far as he can to sneak a glimpse of the baby’s face. “A sister?”

“Yep. Is that okay with you?” Jared asks.

Jackson nods excitedly. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can. But she’s new and really delicate…so…I’m going to help you okay? And then when you get the hang of it, you can hold her whenever you want.” Jensen makes sure Jackson’s back is propped up against the pillows on the bed and that he’s sitting up straight. Once that’s done, he transfers Julianna to his other arm and slowly places her across Jackson’s lap. “Hold your arm like that and don’t move too much, okay?” The warning is habitual, because Jackson’s so propped up by pillows that he’s not going anywhere. Jackson does as he’s told and soon Julianna is safely nestled in her older brother’s arms. “There you go. Good job!”

The look on Jackson’s face is one of bewilderment and shock. He does little more than blink at his sister for the first thirty seconds before he is able to speak. “Hi, Julianna.”

Jared smirks and whips out his phone, capturing a few quick shots of them, making sure to get all three of them and then some close-ups of his children.

“Did she hurt you, daddy?” Jackson asks, looking up towards Jensen.

“Only a little. But I’m okay. And she did real good. She wanted to come and meet us as fast as she could.” Jensen wraps his arm around Jackson, holding both his children against his side. “What do you think?”

“I think she’s little.” Jackson squeaks.

Jared takes his seat again and leans over them. “She is. But she’ll grow.”

“So we get to keep her?”

Both adults laugh at the fact that Jackson seems as enamored with his sister as he would be with a new puppy.

“Yes, Jackson. We get to keep her. She’s part of our family. That okay with you?” Jensen kisses the top of Jackson’s head.

“Mmm hmm.” Trying to bend down enough, Jackson ghosts a kiss over her forehead. “I love you, Julianna.” The baby opens her eyes fully, training her gaze directly at Jackson. The boy smiles a megawatt grin. “She knows who I am!”

That, right there, is the thing that makes everything worth it. Jared was right before, they are being cliché, but he really doesn’t care. Julianna yawns and purses her lips, suckling air and Jensen knows he’s got to make sure she gets fed before she starts screaming and Jackson incorrectly thinks he did something wrong. “I think she loves you too, Jackson. But…I think grandma and grandpa want to come meet her too. Do you think you can go get them and bring them in?”

“Yeah. I can.” Nodding proudly, he lets Jensen take the baby. Jared’s already got a bottle ready to go, and by the time his parents arrive, Julianna is already chowing down enthusiastically.

Jensen’s heart skips a beat at the perfection of their daughter’s face and the way their son looked so big holding her. He’s never going to get sick of that.

He’ll never be too old to appreciate the warmth in that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading cutie pies. I had a TON of snow today. So...yep...one week, three snow storms. I am sick of shoveling. But I hope my snowday is your gain. Also - WHAT! I wrote happy mpreg!Jensen? Who am I?
> 
> Up next, the new chapter of Earning a Miracle. XOXO


End file.
